HICHIGO ROCK ZANGETSU'S POLE and other stories
by pinkrose1122
Summary: a series of one-shots including Ichigo, Hichigo, Zangetsu and other Bleach charaters. An adventure of humor and fun. Read to find out all crazy adventures. Rated I for INSANATY!
1. Hichigo Rock Zangetsus Pole

HI! How are you?

Hichigo: fine till you showed up.

Thats mean Hichi-chan

Hichigo: MY NAME IS NOT HICHI-CHAN

Yea Yea. anyway disclamer please

Hichigo: Rose doesn't own bleach

this is my first fanfic so please be nice R&R

* * *

HICHIGO + ROCK = ZANGETSU'S POLE

By: Pinkrose1122

It was another in Ichigo's inner world. The blue horizontal skyscrapers and the white vertical clouds, all the same. There was nothing out of the ordinary here.

Hichigo planing to take Ichigo's 'crown', Zangetsu was standing on a random pole, cape bellowing around in an unfelt wind, and Ichigo, well he was sleeping with his mouth open like a frog would wait for a fly.

All normal, all the same. A couple yards away from our sleeping strawberry was Hichigo babbling about kings and horses and how he should have the crown instead of Ichigo when his foot hit something.

"hmm?" he uttered as he bent down and picked up the said object. It was hard, gray, and round. "A rock?" Hichigo mumbled.

"How did a rock get in kings mind?" He tossed it up and down in his hand. " I know his head is hard as a rock but this is ridiculous." The albino joked.

He looked over his shoulder to his 'King' and an evil idea struck him. "hehehe."

He smirked a weaker version of his patoned smile and turned quickly to the slumbering Soul Reaper. Winding up his arm, rock in hand, he whispered. "Good night king."

He released his grip on the rock and sent it flying towards Ichigo. Just as Hichigo released the projectile Ichigo eyes flew open and he did something resembling a backflip but fell down and returned to sleep.

This wasn't needed because the rock completely missed the target, Ichigo, and smashed through a window several levels above his with a loud _**"CRASH!"**_

This woke Ichigo completely and he was on his feet with Zangetsu in hand in an instant. After realizing that there was n threat, anymore, he looked up and saw the now ruined window and screeched. "_**WHAT DID YOU DO?"**_

He quickly turned to Hichigo fuming. The hollow who had his hands raised defensively. "It wasn't me! It was Zangetsu!"

he said sweatdroping. " You said you were Zangetsu." Ichigo retorted bluntly, remembering what the hollow during his training with the Vizards.

The albino stood there for a moment with a blank look on his face before pointing up to Zangetsu. " It was his pole! Zangetsu's pole did it!"

He accused waving his hand rapidly. Ichigo facepalmed slowly sliding it down his face and stated. " You suck at excesses you know that right."

Meanwhile Zangetsu was standing on his pole wondering. " How did he know I put the rock there?" He shuged it off and continued to watch Ichigo and his inner hollow bicker.


	2. Finding Hichigo

Hi I'm back with the next chapter

Hichi: that was quick

Yeah well this chapter is dedicated to AppleDoodle for being my first reviewer. Tensa disclamer

Tensa: Rose does not own bleach or Finding Nemo

Ichigo:she does own a picture of hichigo and i hugging and its quite desturbing

R&R please

* * *

Finding Hichigo

By: Pinkrose1122

Tensa Zangetsu was getting annoyed, very annoyed. He wished Ichigo never saw that blasted movie, what was it Finding Nemo. Yes Tensa hated that movie with a passion now because of one little thing, or should I say someone. This origin of his annoyance was the blasted creature known as Hichigo. The hollow was currently doing the backstroke in the water filled inner world of Ichigo's Bankai singing the most annoying song that Tensa had ever heard. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do you? Do you swim, swim, swim" the hollow repeated over and over. Each time a different pitch, a different volume and wearing Tensa's patience thinner than rice paper. " Hey Tensa guess what I am." Hichigo said using his reiatsu to form a shape. "I'm a fish that nose looks like a zanpaktou." He pointed to his own Tensa Zangetsu. "Leave me alone. You stupid hollow!" Tensa nearly shouted his patience gone. "Well I was only trying to have fun. When you're an old man you say I should do other things than torture king and so I'm not torturing him." The hollow said shrugging. " Yes I said that but now your torturing me so stop." Tensa said turning around and walking away. " _**YOU'RE A PARTY POOPER TENSA! YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A TEEN BUT YOU ACT LIKE YOUR 10,069! THAT'S OLDER THAN OLD ABS MAN (1)!" **_Tensa shuddered at the thought of Yamamoto. ' How can some one that old have abs? It's just not right' Tensa thought to himself. "Fine do what you want just don't sing that song." Hichigo raised an eyebrow. " Anything besides the swimming song?" Tensa nodded and Hichigo smirked. "OK Tensa Zangetsu." Hichigo gave a mock saluted and walked away. Tensa sighed 'Finally some peace and quite.' That only lasted 'til Hichigo started a new song. " This is the song that never end. Yes it goes on and on my friend." Tensa almost fell over at this. _**"I SAID NO SINGING!" **_He shouted.

"No you said not to sing the swimming song so I'm not." Hichigo said before continued sing the song that never ends. "Dear lord if you hear me please kill me. Or better yet kill him." He muttered running his hand through the front of his hair. As soon as he said that a firmilier voice rang through the inner world. "But I like this song." Tensa turned beat red and screeched _**"DAMN YOU ICHIGO. I HATE YOU!"**_ On the other hand Hichigo was rejoicing. " Yeah. King likes my song!" he declared proudly before continuing his singing. Now Tensa was searching for something to bang his head against. ' That's for now teaching me the final getsuga tensho when I asked for it Zangetsu.' Ichigo thought to himself as he continued his training with Urahara for his position of 5th squad captain.

* * *

(1)= yamamoto

Gin: BAI BAI


	3. Hichigo discover Democracy

hi next chapter

Hichi:that was fast again

yeah this chapter is deticated to JadeKurosaki and drmona lord for reveiwing Sero(my hollow) disclamer

Sero: rose dont own bleach, the declaration of independence or the united states Constitution

R&R PLEASE

* * *

Hichigo discover democracy

By: pinkrose1122

Ichigo was siting on his bed studying, yes studying, for the upcoming history test. They were learning about American government and it was boring. So basically the colonists of the British colonies didn't like being ruled by a king. The king was taxing them unfairly and would not give them any chouses in the government and there was a massacre in Boston but only 5 people were killed, some massacre. So finally these people, who were they The Liberty Sons or something, well they dressed up as some Indian's and had a tea party in Boston Harbor, why he didn't know. Then they fight at Lexington and Concord and people die. The soul society must have been packed to the brim with soldier's souls. He wondered if Kenpachi came from this time? Well anyway the colonists were losing then they got a good general. He believes it was George Washington, yeah that was him. Then they crossed a river and suprized the soilders won that battle. Then the French helped the Americans and they beat the British and all is good. Yeah well, Ichigo close the textbook and laid back. He was about to fall asleep when he hears something, or should we say someone. "NO MORE KING! WE WANT THE RIGHT TO VOTE!" A multi-level voice shouted from his inner world. 'No, no, no anyone but him, even goatface but not him.' He though as he slowly enter his sideways inner world only to see Hichigo with a protest sign and a piece of paper. " NO MORE KING!" he shouted as he marched in a circle. " What in the hell are you doing, you crazed hollow?" he demanded as he started walking, slowly, towards the hollow. " I'm starting a Revolution." The hollow shouted shoving the paper in Ichigo's face. " I already wrote the declaration." Ichigo looked down at the paper and read as followed; _**We the people of Ichigo's inner world, in order to make this place better, establish things, insure stuff and common defense, promote general well stuff, and get the damn liberty we deserve to us, and establish this Declaration of Ichigo's Inner World. **_Ichigo stood there for a second before stating "This is based off the Preamble." The hollow nodded. "That's the Constitution

You moron." The hollow quickly said. " It's the Constitution as well." Ichigo continued down the paper and stopped at the bottom there were several names scribbled on the bottom of the page. There was Hichigo Shirosaki, Tensa Zangetsu, Zangetsu and Billy Bob Joe Jr.? "What the hell?" he muttered. "Hichigo who the is Billy Bob Joe Jr.?" The hollow striated up "A member of my council. And an occupant of your inner world." Ichigo deadpanned " There is NOT a person named Billy Bob Joe Jr. in my inner world." The hollow shook his. " Yes there is you just can't see him. You're off in Britain and he's in America so you can see him." Ichigo once again deadpanned. "We're in Karakura, Japan Hichigo not America or Britain."

They continued this bickering until the sun rose and Ichigo went to school. "Ichigo what wrong? You look more like trash than usual." Said Ulquiorra when Ichigo came to school. " I hate American history it is pure evil." Ichigo said before continued to class. " What's with him?" asked Grimmjow when he came up. "Apparently if he hates democracy." Ulquiorra said before leaving Grimmjow alone.

* * *

R&R OR ILL FOURCE YOU TO WATCH OLD ABS MAN DACNE TO 'SINGLE LADYS'

Gin: goodBYEs

ha 669 words


	4. Wacky Wedensday

HI NEW CHAPTER

HICHI: I THINK THEY CAN TELL ROSE

I KNOW

THIS CHAPTER IS DETICATED TO APPLEDOODLE AND DRMONALORD FOR REVEIWING SERO

SERO:Rose DONT OWN BLEACH ALICE IN THE COUNTRY OF HEARTS YUGIOH DEATH NOTE OR BLACK

CAT

R&R

* * *

Wacky Wendays

By: Pinkrose1122

Inspired by Hichigo and Zangetsu by =EvilHollow on deviantart

It was a very, how should I say it, awkward day at Karakura High. Today was a wenday and also spirit week so the student council had arranged an array of stupid events. Well Ichigo thought they were stupid, Orihime and Rukia didn't. The only good thing was no work the entire week. When did they have work anyway? After all they were never really paying attention, well except Uryu. The events were all day and of all thing. On Monday it was Manga Mania every one brought in their own mangas' and put them on a huge self for any one to read for a small fine of $2. Chizuru brougt her um, less than innocent, mangas and tried to get Orihime to read them only to be stopped by both Tatsuki and Ulquiorra. Orihime and Rukia both reading something called Alice in the Country of Hearts. Rukia was freaking out about how there was bunny a man in the book. There was some yugioh and black cat along with Death Note. Shinigami's DO NOT look like Ryuuk, he was a hollow. On Tuesday it was trump card day all card games for a fee of $2. Once again Chizuru tried to get Orihime to play some less than innocent poker and was stopped once again by Orihimes two guardians. In the end they all paired up, Ichigo & Rukia, Tatsuki & Grimmjow, Nnoitra & Nel, Orihime & Ulquiorra, Yumichika & Ikkaku, Toshiro & Rangiku, Chad & Uryu, Chizuru & Keigo, and Renji & Shinji, then played war. The last two days weren't bad but today was terrible. Today was Wacky Wednesday and all of hell was lose. Today for $4 you could were anything you want and not be in trouble. Ulquiorra, Orihime, Grimmjow, Nel, and Nnoitra were wearing their Las Notches outfits and looked quite comfortable. Tatsuki was wearing her karate uniform and Chizuru, you don't wanna know, lets just say she was kept away from Orihime. Rukia was wearing her limited edition Super Chappy dress. Renji was wearing the outfit he was when he first came. Ichigo was wearing his '96' shirt and jeans. There were also several, how should I say it, unique outfits. Luckily the day was almost over so he ditched the rest of the day. After getting home, avoiding Isshin and, making it to his room he dissuaded to see what Zangetsu and his hollow were up to. Slowly he slipped into his inner world and immediately felt things were off. "Old Man Zangetsu, Hichigo where are ya." He hollered and didn't get the answer he expected. "Behind you Ichigo." A wobbled voice replied. Ichigo turned to see his hollow in Zangetsu's outfit on Zangetsu's pole. "What are you dining you insane hollow?" Ichigo asked not wanting to deal with, what ever was happening now. " I'm your zanpaktou Ichigo, not you hollow." He said oddly calm. " No your not Hichigo now tell me were is Zangetsu?" Ichigo said shaking his head. "I am Zangetsu Ichigo." The hollow in zanpaktou clothing said. "Yea yea. We went through this before. You and Zangetsu are both the same person, yada, yada, yada." Ichigo said boredly. "Why ya talkin to Old Man Zangetsu, King?" said an old wise voice. "Zangetsu please tell Hichigo to stop messing around." Ichigo said turning only to see Zangetsu in his hollow's outfit. "Why would he tell me ta stop King?" Zangetsu said spinning zangetsu (1). "Ok what the hell is going on." Ichigo shouted. "Ack" Ichigo block the attack from Zangetsu's Zangetsu (2). "What cha doin' King if you just stand there I'll kill ya." Zangetsu crackled out. "You must defeat him Ichigo." Hichigo said from the pole. After several more strikes Zangetsu blade was placed upon Ichigo's neck. He held his breath before Hichigo shouted. "Stop. He too stupid to realize why were doin' this." The crazed Smile that had adored Zangetsu's face faded to his normal blank stare and the blade was removed. "Why do you mean?" Ichigo shouted at the hollow that had jumped of the pole. "King what's today." Hichigo said removing the black cloak revealing his normal white garbs. " July 1st." Ichigo said looking at his hollow like he was crazy, wait scratch that, he is. The hollow facepalmed and asked "What day of the week, smart one?" Ichigo eyebrows raised. "Wednesday." He said. This time his hollow bonked him on the head with the wide side of Zangetsu. "No, stupid one. Man they should change your name from Ichigo to Bakaichi (3)." Hichigo scratched the back of his head. "What I give up. Tell me" Ichigo, said annoyed. " IT'S WACKY WENDESDAY, ALSO KNOW AS OPPISITE DAY YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A KING!" Hichigo screeched clearly annoyed by his king's stupidity. Ichigo stood there before it clicked. "Oh." He said feeling stupid (Hichigo: forget feeling, he IS stupid.). "Click." Hichigo said flicking the strawberry's head. " Dumbass." He scoffed before walking away. Ichigo took this opportunity to leave. After he left he sat up and mumbled. "I hate Wacky Wednesdays."

* * *

R&R or you have to live your worst nightmare (as soon as i learn what it is)

Gin: BYE BYE


	5. Cero Fireworks

Hi rose here.

Ulquiorra: welcome

Orihime: HAPPY FORTH OF JULY

yeah this chapter is deticated to AppleDoodle, drmona lord, Jadekurosaki , and annisa-annigirl for reviewing

Hichigo: Rose don't own nothin so stp naggeing

they dont nag R&R please (i nag for reviews)

* * *

Cero Fireworks

By: Pinkrose1122

It was a cool, cloudless night in Karakura Town. The moon was full and all the stars shining brightly in the night sky. Two people were sitting on the roof of Urahara's Shop. One was a smiling teenage girl with shining gray eyes, bright auburn hair and a dazzling smile. The other was a teenage male with pale skin, shoulder length jet-black hair, and mysterious emerald eyes which seemed to hold no emotion to a passerby. They were waiting for something that only could be seen once of twice a year. "Woman I do not understand the purpose of this." The emerald eyed male said turning to the other. " Oh ,that's right you never celebrated the Forth of July have you Ulquiorra?" The auburn haired girl said. " No I haven't Woman if I did I wouldn't be asking." Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice. " Well it celebrates the day the Declaration of Independence was signed and America became its own nation." She said. " Woman we're in Japan not America so why are we here." Ulquiorra pointed out. "Well Ms. Ochi convinced the school board to let us shoot off fireworks since were learning about American history." Orihime said excitedly "When I was very young my brother and I went to America to visit some relative and we stayed for the forth of July and saw the fireworks they were so cool. They were exploding left and right. Boom BAM BOOM!" Orihime said using her hands to represent the fire works going off. " That sounds very dangerous why would they want thing to explode?" Ulquiorra said. " The fireworks represent the canons going off and the guns. They shoot the fireworks into the sky so no one will get hurt." She pointed upwards. "I still do not understand why they would shoot these 'fireworks' in the air in the first place Woman." Ulquiorra said. "well they are to, are to…Well I don't know but they're fun to watch with all the colors and shapes. When my brother was still alive we use to count how many grad finales there were." She stated. " Woman correct me if I am wrong but doesn't the grand finale come at the end?" he asked. "Well yes but some times their false finales they look like the end but they're not." She paused before saying

" Ulquiorra they held a lottery for firework design and I entered 3 designs." Ulquiorra look at Orihime with an indifferent look. "Your point being?" she looked up and herd a loud wine before a loud BOOM. "Look they started." Ulquiorra looked over to see a very surprising sight. The firework that had just gone off was a familiar green shape. It was shaped like his hollow mask. He quickly looked over to the girl next to him and opened his mouth. "is this your point?" he asked awestruck ,for once. She had entered his mask as a firework. "Keep watching." She said excitedly. He did so and saw two 6-pointed blue flowers, Orihimes hair clips. "please be there." Orihime mumbled. As she did a fairly large one went off and Ulquiorras mouth fell open. There was an orange heart around a number, a green number: a green number 4, his number. " YES IT'S THERE!" Orihime shouted happily jumping to her feet and doing a victory dance. Ulquiorra was next on his feet and in a buzz of sonido was next to her. The next thing that happened will never, in 4 million years ever happen again; he hugged her. Ulquiorra, the largest anti-hugger ever hugged Orihime. She froze before returning the hug. He slow brought his mouth to her ear and whispered" Thank you Orihime. You are a blessing from the sprit king himself." He pulled his head back and looked strait into her eyes. Her soft gray orbs were sparkling in the light from the fireworks and was the only being who ever saw Ulquiorra in this state. Truly calm, genuinely happy and in love. "Your welcome Ulquiorra." She whispered back then and closed her eyes. Ulquiorra slowly closed the gap between them and planted a loving kiss on her soft, warm lips. It lasted for only a few seconds but it was long enough to send the message from one to the other. " I think I should create my own firework for this event." Ulquiorra said as he quickly slipped out of his gigai. " How?" Orihime asked as she lowered the now empty gigai on the ground. "This way." As he raised his finger and charged a cero and relesed it. When it exploded it showed a green heart around two figueres, a princess's tiara and a bat. Orihime raised her hands to her mouth as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ulquiorra returned to his gigai and wiped the tear away. "What is wrong? Did you not like it?" He asked. Orihime quickly shook her head and said. "No it just so beautiful. Thank you." She said before glomping him sending them both down onto the roof. They starred into each other's eyes before slowly starting to close the gap before a slam was heard. "Um.. Did I interrupt something." Said a confused voice. They both looked up to see Hichigo starring at them from the hatch on the roof the others behind him. Ulquiorra and Orihime jumped of each other and blushed. " No Woman simply tripped. That is all." Ulquiorra said hiding a blush. "What ever floats you boat." The hollow said siting down along with the others to enjoy the show.

In the end there was 4 Grand Finales Orihime counted.

* * *

Review or evil shot and medacin wealding zombie docters and nurces will come for you during a rain or snow storm (thanks Drmona Lord for the idea)

Say bye bye aizen

Aizen: (straped to firecracker) Bye-bye?

Muhahahahahahahaha(lights fuse and watch it go boom) OHHHHH AHHHHHH

R&R


	6. hollow consoling part I? maybe

hi sorry for the delay

hichigo: took you long enough to write it let alone post it Rose

T^T i know and i'm sorry this chapter is deticated to drmona lord, JadeKurosaki,Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, and IdentifiedLuna1998 for reviewing again sorry for the delay i was being lazy. but i'm not the only Procrastinator right? (Procrastinators unite, tomorrow.) anywho rukia disclaimer

Rukia: Rose does not own bleach or a therepy chair.

R&R please

* * *

Hollow Counseling (part I?)

By Pinkrose1122

Today was just another day in Ichigo's inner world. And a certain 2 people were arguing over something.

The first was a tanned, muscular teen with bright orange hair, and sharp brown eyes formed into a permanent scowl. The other could have been his twin, except for his color scheme. His hair was white along with his skin, his gold on black eyes staring intensely. They stood only a foot away from one another but were still shouting very loudly. " But King," the albino said in a partly whiny tone. "Zangetsu said it for the best." The orange haired teen shook his head and shoot back. "Why do I have to do it. You need it more than I do. You crazed hollow." The hollow looked at his king and returned "I have 3 meeting a week king." He stated blandly " Well make it 8 you need it." The tanned teen shouted. " They're only 7 days in a week king. And two of them are my fun days. AND I WILL NEVER GIVE THOSE UP!" He proclaimed loudly. " Are those the day you annoy the small amount of sanity I have left out of me?" Ichigo said bluntly as the hollow rapidly shook his head. "Yep. Best days of the week." Ichigo rolled his mud brown eyes. "I'm leaving," the king closed his eyes like he usually did to leave but noting happened. His eyes snapped open "what the? What did you do!" the black clad teen shouted. "Haha when we were arguing Zangetsu put up a barrier so you cant leave till you do it." The hollow crackled out. Ichigo turned red with anger before calming down. "Fine." He spat reluctantly. "I will go to a counseling meeting with you." By the tone of his voice he didn't want to. "Yea this way." The hollow said turning. They walk for about 6 minutes till Ichigo stopped in his tracks. In front of them was a couch for two people and a large cushion chair that Zangetsu was sitting in. "What the hell is this?" Ichigo asked wondering how the furniture got in his inner world. "My, I mean, our therapy room." Hichigo said taking a seat on the sofa waving Ichigo to sit. "Oh boy," Ichigo muttered rolling his eyes. "This is going to be fun." He took a seat trying to be as far away as the sofa would allow. "Welcome Ichigo." Zangetsu said warmly before looking down at his clipboard. "I see this is your first time at counseling." Ichigo nodded. "Then lets start with introductions." He looked up with a small smile. "Is that really necessary. I mean I already know both of you." Ichigo asked skeptically. "That may be true but only as your zanpaktou and hollow. Not as equals." He looked at Hichigo and the hollow stood. "My name is Hichigo Shirosaki and I'm a hollow."(1) He said before sitting. "My name is Zangetsu and I'm a zanpaktou." Zangetsu said before looking at Ichigo. "Oh boy." He said before standing. "My name Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm the substitute soul reaper of Karakura town." He sat down quickly. "Good, now do you know why you are here?" Zangetsu look at both of them. " Because I was dragged here." Ichigo stated blandly. Hichigo gave him a short glare before saying "to learn more about each other and help us get along." Hichigo said matter-of –factly. "That correct Hichigo. Now how long have you known each other." Zangetsu said writing something down. "Don't know." Ichigo said not caring. "About 13 months." Hichigo answered intently. "I see. Now how did you meet?" he pushes up his glasses. " When Kenpachi and I were fighting." Ichigo said bored. Hichigo nodded. "That's right." Zangetsu nodded and write something down. " How often do you see each other?" Ichigo sat up " When I get bored or he drags me in here." The hollow nodded in agreement. " What is your relationship?" The black clad man asked " our what now?" Ichigo shouted. "We are hollow and shinigami, two parts of a single soul." Hichigo said elbowing his king. "Good you know that." Zangetsu flipped though his notes before standing. " After my analysis I believe we should meet again next week." He stated blandly before turning to leave. "Thank you Mr. Getsu sir." Hichigo said waving before turning to a shocked strawberry. "What is it king?" Ichigo looked up and said faintly. "Did he just say meet next week?" the hollow nodded "yeah why." Ichigo said nothing before he closed his eyes to leave. He mumbled quietly " I'm never coming back." After he left Hichigo looked behind him. "Zangetsu we're dragging him back next week right." The elder nodded. " I believe he needs it." The hollow laughed "wonder when he'll see the note, huh Zangetsu?" Zangetsu said nothing but nodded. Ichigo sat up in his bed. "Note to self don't go to inner world next week." He muttered. Turning he looked out his window before ducking. A red object flew past him and hit his closet door. "Damn it Urahara what did I say about the blood notes." He looked at the red mess that read. ~ How did the therapy go? I would like to talk about it. Hichigo thought of the idea I just made sure you went there. Well talk to you later. Bye. ~ Ichigo then remembered the tea Urahara had given him it had a note that read. –Happy consoling ^. ^ - There was a silence before "HAT-N-CLOGS!" the sound of his angry shout could have been heard in the Meno's Forest. Rukia quickly opened the closet to see Ichigo almost glowing red in anger. "Ichigo what's wrong?" she stepped out of the closet and over the red mess on the floor. "Ichigo if it's about the stain it will come out." Rukia said wondering why a stain could have made him this irate. "I'll kill them." Ichigo seethed. "Kill who?" Rukia asked concerned for both Ichigo and Urahara's well being now. " Both of them. Both Hat-N-Clogs and that damn excuse for a hollow." Rukia walked over to the still seething Ichigo and gave him a quick, but still hard, slap to his right cheek. "Calm down and tell me why you wish to kill them." Ichigo angry aura dissolve when he received the slap and looked down at the Chappy lover. He sighed sitting back down on his bed. "One word; consoling." Rukia gave a confused look. " What now?" Ichigo released a deep sigh and said as calmly as possible. " Zangetsu decided it would be best if Hichigo and I went through consoling and Urahara gave me this damn tea that apparently will send me to my inner world when they decide it's a good time for another session." Rukia sat there processing that though of Ichigo sitting in one of those long therapy couches that she saw on TV pouring out all his emotions and started to laugh. " What?" Ichigo asked. "The thought of u in therapy with your hollow is ridiculous." She said between breaths. Ichigo glared at her before she collected herself. "How about next time we go to Urahara's and have a therapy session there so I can help you deal with your hollow?" she suggested. Ichigo though for a moment before nodding "Fine just so I don't die in my boredom." Rukia smiled before standing. "I'll get some cleaning supplies for that." She pointed at the message on the wall and floor. Ichigo nodded glad his family was out grocery shopping. Rukia then left in search of the needed items. Ichigo laid back on his bed and thought. 'This is going to be so much fun' sarcasm was so thick it made Omaeda (2) look thin.

* * *

1= group therapy join in. Hi i'm rose and i don't suffer from insanity i enjoy every minute of it

2= Soi fons vice captain if you dont know that (few do)

i hope you liked it if u want a part 2 tell me in a review

R&R or Urahara will throw blood mesages at your house till you do.

Gin: Bye Bye


	7. question about reading

hi this is just a question posting

hichigo: then why do it

because i need to know please tell me if u would read it r&r please sero please

Sero: rose dont own dnangels or bleach

* * *

Bleach D.N. Angel's crossover idea/ preview

Shinigami angels

By pinkrose1122

3 years after the Black Wings and 3 months after the winter war a new threat suffuses. With the return of Dark and Krad new problems start. Also with Daisuke and Satoshi going to a new school what will happen. And who are these black and white clad figures they see attacking large beast. Why do they carry swords and why does no one see them. With all this craziness will they ever get a break?

Ichigo Kurosaki normal student at Karakura high except one thing… he's a substitute Shinigami and new captain of the 5th squad. Juggling a double life isn't easy and now there are these robberies that seem to attract more hollows than normal. These winged figures have to be found. Also what is the talk about a new squad or a old squad lost to time. Who are these new students and why are they always gone when the hollows attack he intends to find out.

* * *

again please tell me if u would read it at least for me it will introdues some all of the oc charaters i have but u dont if u dont wanna(Please read if i post)

bye


	8. should I

hi me again with another question i am writing the next chapter and my new fic i told about in the last chapters' Shinigami Angels' but they're not done anywho I dont own bleach R&R

* * *

By: Pinkrose1122

Truth or dare?

Should I make my own truth or dare because I know so many people are making truth or dares and I don't want to be bland. If you think I should and you would read it please post your dares or truths and I will write it. I will probably update that more often.

* * *

R&R PLEASE


	9. update

I dont own bleach R&R

* * *

**_FIRST CHAPTER IS POSTED OF THE TRUTH OR DARE IS POSTED_**

* * *

R&R PLEASE


	10. Sneak peak of Shinigami Angels

hi sorry i havent updated much school started and i have marching band so i kinda cramped for time ok this is a short excert from shinigami angels my bleach dnangels crossover this also has some of my oc's in it

sero: rose dont own bleach or dnangels or hichigo and ichigo would have killed aizen by now

* * *

Sneak peak of Shinigami Angels

By: pinkrose1122

Rose stood infront of the Shinigami's and 2 angels and said slowly " an old legend from Squad 0 tells the tale of this." Ichigo blinked " tells about what?" Rose look at him a sadness in her eyes "the Hogyoku's return." Everyone gasped except the angels who had no idea what the Hogyoku was. " The what?" dark asked very confused. Ulquiorralook at them " the stone that almost destroyed Karakura." Krad scoffed. " That not possible a simple stone can't do that." Kuroi look over his shoulder. " It was not the stone but the creature that was wielding it." Rose nodded before saying. " The legend was as told: _**To end this stones evil prime two opposite must combined, a princess shall ride upon a beast, a beast without a heart, she shall ride into battle with Zero souls to help but before the battle does begin the beast shall fade away only to fight other waywith Zero souls to help the princess shall stand with pride when wings of black and white descend to fight for victory a heart must be revived and a beast with tears and a princess who cheers shall help and win the fight." **_Rose stopped and looked up. " No one has ever depicted it's meaning not even the King himself," there was a silence before rose smiled " That's enough gloominess who wants some pie!"

* * *

if can desifer what it means u will be given a specail treat next time i update R&R

gin: bai bai


End file.
